Many diagnostic tests that involve biological reactions are required to be performed in laboratories by skilled technicians and/or complex equipment. Such laboratories may be the subject of government regulation. The costs of compliance with such regulations can increase the costs of diagnostic tests to patients and health care payers and exclude such tests from point-of-care facilities. There is a need for systems for performing diagnostic tests involving biological reactions that can be used without extensive training at the point of care.